


Hubris' D&D Cabaret Show

by PrimalNephalem



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalNephalem/pseuds/PrimalNephalem
Summary: A collection of short stories based off my D&D groups various, hideously gay misadventures.





	Hubris' D&D Cabaret Show

These works do contain material from a variety of sources, meaning homebrew. If you see something you think you recognize, feel free to comment! I love talking to my fellow homebrew fiends!

I will be posting on a semi-regular basis or posting anything my friends have written. I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
